Who is Gene Hunt
by Mountain King
Summary: An Ashes to Ashes story. A sort of bookend to the first series and just a little idea of mine. No real spoilers but I suggest you see the last episode before reading to understand a few parts of it. Now with Part II
1. Part I

Who is Gene Hunt

Authors note:-  
Its a simple question, just who is the Gene Genie?'

* * *

Caroline Price's eyes snapped open. The last thing she remembered was... no that couldn't have happened. It just couldn't.

She was here, alive. Where ever here was. She got up from the uncomfortable plastic chair and looked around. It felt like a hospital waiting room, stale and bleak but the people in it, what they were wearing was nothing like she'd seen before. Dirty white track suits and shaved heads looking like the dregs of humanity scattered across men and women in dry business suits.

Looking down she was dressed in a casual shirt and black jeans. She had no idea how she got here and decided to ask at the desk. Looking around she saw it mounted in the wall behind inch thick glass. A girl in her twenties was aimlessly moving leaflets and papers. Squaring her shoulders she made for the young woman and almost tripped over her own feet when a half familiar voice called out.

It was northern, male and belonged to the self styled "northern lion" Gene Hunt. 'What the bleeding hell are you doing out here Price. It's this way.' still in his black shirt and jacket he hadn't changed a bit.

The girl looked up and tried to tell him he couldn't go through those doors. Waving his warrant card buy slapping it against the glass and calling it his "I can do anything I bloody well want to card" he almost dragged her into the corridor.

'Just what do you think your doing?' She asked him, refusing to move another step.

''Look we're kind of in a rush okay, we don't have time to play the what game.' Hunt pointed down the empty hall.

Still a bit dazed by what she knew couldn't have happened she did as he said. 'But where are we, those people back there?'

'Scum you mean. Well not all of them, just enough. The world's gone to crap thanks to you bloody lawyers.' He passed her and stomped around a corner. This hall wasn't empty. There was a girl, barely older than a child, curled up on the same sort of chair Caroline had woken up on. 'Not that it was all daffodils and sweets back in the day but a least we didn't have random beating in the streets.' He said just loud enough for her to hear. Then he almost shouted. 'You awake little lady?'

The girl jumped with a start and tried to look presentable. Her school uniform crumpled and lived in, like she hadn't changed her clothes for days. 'Oh, hi Mr Hunt.' blinking Caroline was shocked how much she looked like her own daughter. 'Is this a friend?'

'Of your mother's Molly. Go back a long way those two, we'll just say hello to her quickly.'

'She won't know your there. I... it's...' The girl, Molly, looked up, not a tear in her eye but her jaw quivering slightly.

Hunt put a hand on her shoulder. 'Hey, remember what I told you. She's a rock your old mum. Nutty as a fruit bar on occasion but a rock and you're just like her. She'll move heaven and earth to get back lass. She'll make it, trust the Gene Genie.'

Molly giggled half heartily. 'Hunt's right you know. Solid as a rock.' Caroline agreed.

'Come on lets keep her company.' Hunt smiled at Caroline and opened the opposite door. Inside, hooked up to machines and lying half propped up was DI Drake.

A great bandage over the side of her head, tubes and pipes keeping her breathing. Drips and needles scatted across her keeping her alive. Caroline stepped in and Hunt closed the door. How he could be so comforting to the girl when her mother lay there, less than ten feet away, with nothing but machines and boxes keeping her going.

Then it hit her. Everything Drake had told her. Everything, she wasn't insane. But it couldn't be. There was a calendar on a little table next to the woman. It read 2008. Late March.

'Wh... what. She... No. Please, no.' Hunt stepped past her again and picked a stray hair from Drake... From Alex's head. 'What are you doing?' Caroline tried to move but she couldn't, her feet stuck to the ground.

Hunt turned to her. 'There we go, now I think its time you moved on.'

'But Alex...'

He laughed. He actually laughed. Right there, holding her grown daughters hand, this northern pig could laugh at her. 'She's right where you left her. Back in '81. I'm keeping an eye on her for you.' He smiled again this time it was full of suggestions 'In fact I'll keep both on her. A lot more fun that way.'

'If you touch a hair on her head again...' Caroline warned him but something was happening. The room was becoming cold and dark. Just the three of them and everything was blurry, like she was having trouble focusing her eyes.

'I might not have much in the way of manners but I'm still a gentleman. At least I try to be.'

'What... what happens now?'

He shrugged and there was something behind her. Something new. 'Don't know. I'm just a simple copper from Manchester.' Caroline Price turned around and...

* * *

Gene watched her disappear. It was best that way. Dragging up his chair he put his feet up on the side of Drake's bed and folded his arms. 'Told you she'd understand eventually, even a lawyer isn't that thick. So what shall we talk about now? City won again, not that you can call it that these days. Don't know that much about rugby.' He patted his jacket down, only one hip flask. 'I'd offer you some love, but hey you wouldn't appreciate it.'

Shaking it slightly Gene was disappointed to find it empty. 'Damn. I'll get that seen to later.' The two sat in silence, only the slow tick of the clock and the bleeping of the machines passing the time.

Resisting the urge to play with them Gene cracked his neck. 'I really could do with a drink, and so could you. What do you say I meet you in in a small Italian restaurant. About five minuets?'

'"Ashes to ashes, fun to funky, we all know Major Tom's a junky." He sang to himself and with that and a smile he slid between a comfortable crack in reality.

End Who is Gene Hunt


	2. Part II

Who is Gene Hunt  
Part II, Drinking Buddy's

Authors note  
Thank Ben-RG's review for this one, well in part. He planted the idea all that time ago and during a re-watch of my DVD's the seed grew into this little short addition. I know for a fact this is nothing like what the writers have planned but my reasoning is why not?

* * *

Gene Hunt poured himself another glass of wine, ponces drink wine. Give him a pint or double whiskey any day. Still appearances and all that. Sitting back he looked around. Drake had long gone to bed and you'd need the heavy mob to wake Chris and Ray.

Good thing too, it was so late it was early. Even Luigi had called it a night, it was a lock in if Gene had ever seen one. Looking at the painted cream ceiling Gene pictured Drake up there. nowt but knickers and bra and in bed. A good way to fantasise a couple of hours way.

An old, half familiar creeping feeing crept up the back of his neck, distracting him. 'About bloody time. What do you want?' Not that he cared, just didn't want the bastard to think he'd been forgotten about.

In the corner of the room a creepy clown in chalk white makeup tilted it's head at him.

Gene took his glass and downed it in one. Putting it down the freaky clown had moved, now he was sitting opposite him. Forcing a smile. 'Ohh spooky.' Gene sighed 'What, That's the oldest trick in the book.'

The clown tilted it's head and Gene poured another glass, emptying the bottle.

'Tyler say's hello, by the way.' Gene beamed a grin before deliberately putting the empty bottle in between them.

The clown picked it up and put it on another table. 'Not over.' it growled at him

'Strike me blind, it speaks. What's the matter, terrifying a woman with half her brains hanging out not working? Come on, this one should be easy for you. She was half crazy to begin with.'

Still it looked at Gene and pointed up. After a long moment it growled at him; 'Mine.'

'You know something,' Gene took a sip of wine this time, The wine cellar was locked and this one was going to have to last. That or he'd have to see what this two plonker defective detectives had left. 'I miss the little girl, she you could have a talk to. Shame you had to change.'

It frowned at him.

'Still, didn't work that well with Tyler did it?' He gloated. 'She lasted long enough to see what really happened. Shouldn't be too long now before she accepts it.'

'Can't hold on forever. Dying now. Not long.' The clown said, it's head skittering and jumping around on it's shoulders like an old scratched record skipping.

'Long enough.' Gene said with a smile.

It retuned the smile, like a vicious little bastard. 'Too long. She go. Never come back.' it said, head jumping around again. 'Lose her. Like her.'

Gene kept a tight hold of his anger. 'Now what is that supposed to mean?' He knew of course.

'Like you. She does. Lose you she will. Lose her.'

Gene gave the little twat a look that had most criminals squirming. 'That's my job. Same as yours is to drag her, kicking and screaming, down there.'

'Lose her.'

'Yes, we're all very clear on that subject. Move on.' Gene really wanted to smack the grin of the Clown's face but he couldn't do anything to it. Same way it couldn't touch him.

Rules, who needs them Gene thought. Chuckling the clown stood up and left. He watched it leave, vanishing at the door in the space of a blink. 'Poncey stuck up show off!' He shouted after it.

'What was that boss?' Chris half mumbled as he pulled is head up from the table, blinking.

'Oh go back to sleep Christopher.' Gene admonished him and had a mouthful of wine.

'Right boss.' He said before passing out again with a thud.

'This is the best I've got to work with, Lord help us.' Gene sighed.

End


	3. Part III

Who is Gene Hunt  
Part III Last Orders?

Authors note.  
Ashes to Ashes has now finished. So here you go the very end of this little bit of fun from me:-

* * *

Alex opened the door and blinked against the sudden light. She hadn't expected golden gates, little cherubs on fluffy white clouds and wasn't disappointed. Of course it was just a pub. A well lit well kept pub, but still a pub never the less. Other than Shaz, Chris and Ray there were a couple of people off to one side and the rest of the pub was empty.

'Boss, I mean Alex, what are you doing here?' Chris asked catching her out of the corner of his eye as he stood at the bar.

'Ma'am? Shaz gasped. 'I thought you could go home?'

Alex shook her head sadly. 'No, I wanted to but... I guess I always was.'

'So what happened?' Ray asked and the three of them gave him a look. 'What? Oh come on, like you don't want to know.'

'Shot in the head.' Alex told him simply. 'Same happened to Gene, only he got a shotgun. I just got a revolver.

'That would do it.' Ray said before adding 'Sorry' as an after thought.

'Speaking of the Gov, he behind you?' Chris asked hopefully. Alex didn't answer.

'Oh cone on.' Ray growled. 'You telling me he's still back there alone? Screw this.' he went for the door.

'Sorry Brov' the long haired Nelson said blocking the way. 'You can't, you're here now.'

'But the Gov needs us.'

'He'll be fine Ray.' Alex said putting a restraining hand on his shoulder. 'He's still got a job to do.'

'You mean that's it?' Shaz asked. 'We're here and he's out there, helping people like us?'

'It's what he does.' Alex blinked a tear from her eye and let go of Ray. Instead of barging out the former solder just slapped the bar top.

'Keep you're head up Ray. It could be worse.' The barmaid said cheerfully.

He looked up, as if seeing her for the first time. If Alex was honest she hadn't even noticed the woman. She had mid length brown hair and a easy smile. 'Annie?'

'Yep, it's me. How you guy's been?'

Chris jumped over the bar and gave her a hug. 'Annie, we've been great. Shaz this is Annie, Ann Cartwright. DI.'

'Sam Tyler's girlfriend!' Alex gasped.

'Shaz is my fiancee, well ex-fiancee, well sort of. We never got around to getting married but yeah. She's my almost wife. Sort of.'

Shaz laughed and kissed him soundly. 'Stick with wife.' she told him and Annie laughed

'Sam was the same way. We've sorted it all out now.' the former DI smiled 'You want me to tell him?'

'You mean he's here?' Alex asked, feeling stunned.

'You must be Alex, we heard you were coming. Sam's out the back, he's just getting supper ready.'

'What?' Ray asked looking over his pint. 'Tyler's dead. Isn't he.' Annie gave him a serious look. 'Oh, right.'

'He never changes. What would you two want' She asked Alex and Shaz.

Alex settled for a large wine and found a table. She needed a moment to sort out what had happened. She was dead, not just dying but dead. Gone. And Heaven was a Manchester Pub somehow transported into central London.

'It's enough to make you crazy.' A handsome man sat next to her. She recognised him of course. He hadn't changed a bit. 'Nice to meet you in person Alex.' he offered her a hand

'Sam Tyler.' She said shaking it. 'So you cook?'

'No, not really.' He said taking off his apron. 'Special occasion so I asked Nelson If I could lend a hand.'

Alex laughed. 'A barman, what is he really?'

'It's not a good idea to ask that. Trust me, you'll find out later.'

'So what happens now?' Alex asked. 'We sit here and drink forever?'

'No, this is the waiting room. You'll find out.' Sam looked at her seriously. 'You know Gene went to bat for you and called in a favour.'

Alex looked at him quizzically. 'It was a big one.' He continued as the landlord tapped him on the shoulder and nodded over to the clock above the bar. 'I know, I'll just be a minute.' He told him. 'You've got until last orders. When the door's locked there's only one way out.'

'I don't understand.' Alex said simply but Tyler just stood up and left. 'Wait, what do you mean last orders? What happens then?'

Then she saw the door open, and a girl tried to creep into the pub. Alex's heart jumped into her mouth and stopped beating. 'Molly?'

Alex's daughter took one look at her and flew into her arms crying; 'Mummy!'

The two of them hugged each other and Alex knew that it was for the last time.

* * *

Molly didn't understand what was going on, but it didn't matter. Her mother was there with her and everything was right again. Her mom introduced her to her friends, Chris and his girlfriend Shaz looked so happy, but they were sad about something. Ray was stupid, but funny and mom was still sad.

When she said Gene had made it happen the others seemed to know just what she meant. 'Mr Hunt had something to do with this?' Molly asked

Mom was surprised to find out Molly knew about him, she even cried when Molly told her how "The Gene Genie" had come to visit her in hospital. When Molly asked about him all mom would say was he was a good friend.

Molly had a feeling they were more than just that, but that was something she really didn't want to think about. Mom went strange after that, telling her to keep out of trouble and she got scared again.

Then the bell rung and the Jamaican at the bar called for last orders. Molly knew what was going to happen. She didn't know how, just that it was. It was time to go and her mother wasn't coming with her. She clung on to her mom's jacket as if she would never let go. Her mom, with fingers of stee,l pulled her off and dispite her protests walked her to the door, telling molly how much she loved her.

And then Molly woke up.

Back in her room she cried, she cried until her eye's were raw and she shook uncontrollably.

'Come on little lady, pull yourself together.' a gruff Northern voice said, shocking her. Dashing the tears from her eyes Molly looked up and saw Gene Hunt at the foot of her bed.

'What?' she gasped as he handed her a handkerchief. There was no way he could have gotten in, he shouldn't have even known where her dad lived. 'You said you'd help her.' she said accusingly.

'I did. Everything I could.'

'Then why is she dead?'

'Because I couldn't change that.' Mr Hunt sat down on the corner of her bed, just by her feet. 'I took care of her and helped you say goodbye. There was nothing else I could do.' He pulled a folded piece of paper from his coat. 'Well maybe this. She wrote it for you, when she was ready.'

Molly took it but kept looking at him. 'Who are you?' she asked, not knowing if she wanted an answer.

He stood up and smiled at her. 'I'm the Gene Genie luv. Now goodnight.' With that Molly was alone, save for the folded sheet of paper.

The End

Thomas Fishwick  
AKA Mountain King


End file.
